disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miramax Films
Miramax Films – amerykańska wytwórnia filmowa założona w 1979 roku i specjalizująca się w produkcji filmów zaliczanych do kina autorskiego i artystycznego, a także dystrybucji w USA filmów niezależnych i zagranicznych. W latach 1993-2010 należała do The Walt Disney Company. Od 2010 jest kontrolowana przez firmę Filmyard, stanowiącą konsorcjum inwestorów spoza branży filmowej. Historia Miramax został założony w 1979 roku w Buffalo przez braci Harveya i Boba Weinsteinów. Nazwa pochodzi od imion ich rodziców – Miriam i Maxa. Chcieli stworzyć firmę dystrybucyjną, dzięki której najciekawsze filmy produkowane poza głównym nurtem Hollywood będą mogły trafić do szerokiej publiczności. Później poszerzyli zakres swoich zainteresowań również o filmy zagraniczne, zwłaszcza europejskie i azjatyckie. Poważne sukcesy firma zaczęła odnosić pod koniec lat 80., gdy to właśnie za jej pośrednictwem do amerykańskich kin trafiły takie obrazy jak Pulp Fiction, Seks, kłamstwa i kasety wideo czy Zwiąż mnie. Na początku lat 90. firma zaczęła też sama produkować filmy. W 1993 roku bracia Weinsteinowie sprzedali 100% udziałów w swojej firmie grupie Disney, ale zgodzili się nadal nią kierować. Coraz częściej dochodziło do sporów między nimi a prezesem grupy Michaelem Eisnerem, przede wszystkim na tle finansowania kolejnych projektów Miramaxu. Aby zyskać niezależne od Disneya źródło pieniędzy dla swojej działalności, w 1994 zaczęli produkować również filmy zdecydowanie komercyjne, przede wszystkim horrory. Nie chcąc psuć marki Miramaxu, były one oznaczane marką Dimension Films. W 2005 roku – po nieudanej serii negocjacji w sprawie przedłużenia ich kontraktów – Weinsteinowie opuścili Miramax i założyli The Weinstein Company. Miramax stracił znaczną część swojego budżetu i został mocniej zintegrowany z Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, choć wciąż stanowił osobną wytwórnię, a nie zaledwie markę (jak np. Touchstone Pictures). Jej szef podlegał bezpośrednio szefowi pionu kinowego grupy Disney. Miramax pełnił w portfolio Disneya rolę porównywalną do Fox Searchlight Pictures w News Corporation czy Focus Features w NBC Universal – miał za zadanie wychodzić naprzeciw amerykańskim kinomanom o gustach znacznie bardziej wysublimowanych niż większość publiczności. Pod koniec lipca 2010 Disney ogłosił, iż zakończył negocjacje dotyczące sprzedaży Miramaxu. Nabywcą została utworzona specjalnie w tym celu spółka Filmyard, której akcjonariat obejmuje m.in. wyspecjalizowaną w inwestycjach finansowych firmę Colony Capital oraz znanego przedsiębiorcę branży budowlanej Rona Tutora. Filmy 1992 * Sarafina! (koprodukcja z Hollywood Pictures) 1993 * Just Another Girl on the I.R.T. * Po latach * Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka ''(dystrybucja kinowa) * ''Mapa ludzkiego serca * Niewinni * Spotkanie, którego nie było * Rubin z Kairu * Żegnaj, moja konkubino * Fortepian 1994 * Strzały na Broadwayu * Camilla * Clerks - Sprzedawcy * Kruk * Exotica * Fresh * Heavenly Creatures * Little Buddha * Loaded * Mother's Boys * The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia * Pulp Fiction * Queen Margot * Ready to Wear * Royal Deceit * Sirens * Strawberry and Chocolate * Through the Olive Trees * Tom & Viv 1995 * A Month by the Lake * Smoke * Blue in the Face * Cry, The Beloved Country * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain * Four Rooms * Victory * Fresa y Chocolate * Georgia * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Il Postino * Kids * Dead Man * Lie Down with Dogs * Mighty Aphrodite * Moondance * Muriel's Wedding * Picture Bride * Priest * Restoration * Runaway Brain (2015 Disney Movies reedycja) * The Crossing Guard * The Crude Oasis * The Glass Shield * The Road Killers * Country Life * The Thief and the Cobbler * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead * Two Bits * Unzipped 1996 * Beautiful Girls * Basquiat * Sling Blade * Brassed Off * Captives * Chungking Express * Citizen Ruth * Così * Emma * Everyone Says I Love You * Marvin's Room * Trainspotting * Flirting with Disaster * French Twist * From Dusk Till Dawn * Hellraiser: Bloodline * Jane Eyre * Faithful (koprodukcja z New Line Cinema, Price Entertainment i Savoy Pictures) * Of Love and Shadows * Microcosmos * A Midsummer Night's Dream * Miracle at Oxford * Ridicule * Shall We Dance? * The Crow: City of Angels * The English Patient (zdobywca Oscara w kategorii Najlepszy film) * The Journey of August King * The Pallbearer * The Star Maker * Unhook the Stars * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood * Swingers 1997 * Addicted to Love * Albino Alligator * Chasing Amy * Cop Land * Good Will Hunting * Shades of Fear * The House of Yes * Jackie Brown * Love Serenade * Mimic * Mouth to Mouth * Mrs. Brown * The Rage * Rhyme & Reason * Robinson Crusoe * She's So Lovely * Squeeze * The Substance of Fire * The Wings of the Dove * Welcome to Sarajevo * Children of Heaven 1998 * [[Klub 54|Klub 54]] * The Big One * A Price Above Rubies * Celebrity * All I Wanna Do * Down in the Delta * Everest IMAX * Firelight * Hav Plenty * Heaven * Jerry and Tom * Life is Beautiful * Little City * Little Voice * Monument Ave. * Next Stop Wonderland * Phantoms * Playing by Heart * Telling You * Ride * Rounders * Senseless (koprodukcja z Dimension Films) * Shakespeare in Love * Since You've Been Gone * Sliding Doors * Smoke Signals * Summer Fling * Sweet Revenge * Talk of Angels * That's the Way I Like It * The Mighty * The Truce * The Very Thought of You * Velvet Goldmine * Wide Awake 1999 * A Walk on the Moon * An Ideal Husband * B. Monkey * Diamonds * East is East * Happy, Texas * Holy Smoke! * Human Traffic * Outside Providence * Mansfield Park * Music of the Heart * My Life So Far * My Son the Fanatic * Princess Mononoke * She's All That * The Cider House Rules * The Talented Mr. Ripley * Rogue Trader * Wishful Thinking 2000 * Down to You * Committed * Hamlet * Love's Labour's Lost * In the Weeds * Highlander: Endgame * The Yards * Bounce * A Hard Day's Night * All the Pretty Horses * Malèna * Vatel * Chocolat 2001 * The Taste of Others * Blow Dry * Get Over It * Bridget Jones's Diary * Calle 54 * About Adam * The Son's Room * Tears of the Black Tiger * The Closet * Everybody's Famous! * Apocalypse Now Redux * The Others * Captain Corelli's Mandolin * The Musketeer * Serendipity * On the Line * Daddy and Them * Amélie * Baran * Behind the Sun * Pinero * Iris * In the Bedroom * Kate & Leopold 2002 * Speakeasy * The Shipping News * Italian for Beginners * Birthday Girl * 40 Days and 40 Nights * Stolen Summer * Enigma * Lucky Break * The Importance of Being Earnest * Tadpole * Full Frontal * Undisputed * The Four Feathers * Heaven * Comedian * Naqoyqatsi * Frida * Pokémon 4Ever * Waking Up in Reno * Ararat * Rabbit-Proof Fence * Equilbrium * Gangs of New York * Pinocchio * Chicago * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind 2003 * City of God * The Hours * The Quiet American * Gerry * View from the Top * Dysfunktional Family * People I Know * Blue Car * Only the Strong Survive * Pokémon Heroes * Jet Lag * Dirty Pretty Things * Buffalo Soldiers * The Magdalene Sisters * The Battle of Shaker Heights * Duplex * The Station Agent * Kill Bill Volume 1 * The Human Stain * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * The Barbarian Invasions * Bad Santa * Cold Mountain 2004 * My Baby's Daddy * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights * Jersey Girl * Shaolin Soccer * Ella Enchanted * I'm Not Scared * You Can't Stop the Murders * Kill Bill Volume 2 * Valentín * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker ''(dystrybucja USA) * ''Zatoichi * Garden State * Hero * Paper Clips * Infernal Affairs * Shall We Dance? * Chestnut: Hero Of Central Park * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason * Finding Neverland * The Chorus * Darkness * The Aviator * Bionicle 2: Legendy Metru Nui 2005 * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys ''(dystrybucja w kinach amerykańskich) * ''Bride & Prejudice * Cursed * The Best of Youth * Dear Frankie * Hostage * Twin Sisters * Człowiek ringu * Deep Blue * The Warrior * Secuestro Express * The Great Raid * Nieustraszeni bracia'' Grimm'' * Underclassman * An Unfinished Life * Daltry Calhoun * Proof * Show Me * Derailed * Undertaking Betty * The Matador * Bionicle 3: W sieci mroku 2010 * Burza (koprodukcja z Touchstone Pictures) en:Miramax Films Kategoria:Wytwórnie